


Her Darkness

by St0ri3sByM4rzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0ri3sByM4rzy/pseuds/St0ri3sByM4rzy
Summary: Since that day two years ago Marinette and Chat's friendship has grown from being virtual strangers to each other's most trusted friends. Saving her from that villain two years ago was just the first step to their now-grown and still-growing relationship. Planotic relationship, that is. Until one night when Chat comes to visit a showering Marinette. One things leads to another: towels fall, kisses are exchanged and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

Chat could feel the chill produced by the night air as it flurried through his tousled hair. Another super-save added to the books and he was feeling pretty satisfied with himself and his partner. 

Ladybug and he had been fighting villains together since he had started high school up to his present college years. They'd always been the best team paris had ever seen. 

This meant platonic ally, of course, since Ladybug had long ago explained to him that she had her heart set on another person. This had been something he'd come to terms with, seeing as he cared about her enough to respect her decisions. 

Another person he'd known since starting high school had been Marinette, although originally in his non-hero form. The navy-blue-haired girl who he'd come to confide in after having saved her from a villain two years ago. 

Mari or Princess, as he'd taken to calling her, had been in major trouble with a villain called Elector who shot bolts of lightning that made Zeus tremble from his place in Olympus. 

With ladybug and her rescue plans nowhere to be found he had had to act fast and help find her a way out. She'd been caught in the middle of the villain's and his crossfire. 

He'd managed to contain the villain with new technology he, Master Fu and Ladybug had created for situations just like these by using the Akuma's powers. He'd been able to get Mari to safety after containing the villain, had spent the night fussing and worrying about the beautiful woman and had learned to care deeply about her, even after knowing her for so little time. 

After that, they'd gone from acquaintances to quick friends. Marinette had learned that, at times, That's life was not the best. She'd also been one to hand out pep-talks and more caring advice than he'd gotten form anyone else in his lifetime. 

She became his in-home —well, her home— therapist. They also enjoyed each other's company and discussed lighter things like normal friends did. 

They'd found they had many things in common. One being that they were both in love with people they couldn't have. They found that they were both as selfless as they come. 

Chat hadn't gone to see Mari in a while so he planned to pay her a visit tonight. He realized that Villian activity had been slow for the past few days, something that was good but could also be bad. 

He decided to take Mari's constantly-given advice and be thankful for what had been given to him. He caught himself smiling at the thought of her nagging. 

As per usual, after running across his memorized path through the maze of Paris' rooftops, he arrives at the balcony to Marinette's room at the top of her family-owned bakery. 

She had added the balcony a few years back to get an easier and more accessible area to look out onto Paris instead of having to climb up the stairs when she didn't feel like it. She'd replaced a few windows and built it underneath the porch-like structure that had already been there. 

He'd learned after a while of talking to her that, at the moment she was in her second to last year of college. She told him that she'd been studying business so that she can take over the bakery and know the things she needs to know to make the right decisions and keep the bakery going for generations to come. 

From afar, Chat can see her lights on and decides his time of about an hour after sunset isn't a bad one to pay her a visit. Peeking in through the bright pink, springy curtains of her balcony he saw no one in her room. 

Hearing her nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him to not be so formal and just come in he opened the white doors and stepped inside, getting out of his crouched position on the balcony's brick perimeter. 

Seeing the light of her bathroom on he stands and gives a light knock, "Guess who?" He asks, knowing she can hear the playful smirk in his voice. 

He hears a shower turn off as a flash of the woman he's known toweling off comes to mind, making him shake his head and wonder which one he's thinking with. 

He hears her reply through the door and smiles when he knows she's shaking her head at him scoldingly, "Watch yourself, Kitty." 

A devilish smile appears on his face at the nickname as he hears the jingle of the door as she unlocks it. He leaps onto her bed with cat-like grace, rolling around in her soft sheets like any normal, non-catlike person would do. 

"Boys," She says as she steps out and pointing to her pile of stuffed animals, "I think we've got a stalker on our hands." 

Chat slowly untangles himself from her blankets in an effort not to tumble oh, so smoothly off the bed. He turns to her and gives her a lazy smile as his eyes wander over her toweled form as he excuses himself. "Not stalking, Princess, admiring."

She puts her hands on her hips and chooses to ignore his wandering eyes to continue their playful banter. "Now what do you think you're doing in my room so late at night Chat?" 

He turns over and pouts innocently, "Just paying my dear friend a visit, that's all... " He trails off, his pout changing into a wicked grin. 

Mari rolls her eyes. The Cheshire Cat could look innocent standing next to Paris' favorite flirty male Super. 

"Put your innocent acts away, Chat. They don't work on me, remember?" She chides as she turns toward her closet in search of her pyjamas.

She opens the door and shuffles through the clothes on one side until she finds the ones she was looking for. 

"You know..." Chat finally speaks up while her back still faces him, "I never took you for the type of girl to wear a pair of these." 

Marinette turns toward him slowly, still distracted with the task of organizing her night wear. She sees him twirling something around his finger and her face flushes fifty shades of red when she realized just what it is. 

"Chat Noir! I swear to the Lord if you do not put those down right now!" She yells, glad her parents are away for the weekend as not to hear her freaking out over Chat holding her lacy pink thong between his claws. 

He admires it like a cat that's caught his mouse, looking at it like a prize he's won at a carnival. 

She stomps toward her bed and toward the annoyingly invasive cat holding her underwear, dropping her pyjamas onto the floor and forgetting she's only towel-clad for a moment, ready to throw some hands. 

Chat inches backwards with every step she takes, backing himself into the corner of her bed. "Now, now, nice Mari, no need to commit murder over a pair of cute little lacy–" She pounces on him, stopping his taunt mid-sentence, already feeling embarrassed enough. 

She'd been crawling quickly on her hands and knees, backing him into the corner where her bed met the wall and now got off her hands, using them to try and re-capture her undergarments from his paws. 

Chat let's out a yelp as Mari's toweled form comes crashing down on him and from then on it's a fight of limbs on who can get a hold of the panties. 

They're both laughing and toppling over one another, trying to get it from each other. Mari's former embarrassment morphing into her natural competitiveness. 


	2. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat's regular visit end up being one they will enemy forget. This night changes their friendship and leaves both of them wondering what will come next and weather or not they will follow the path they've paved to being something more than friends. The question is weather or not they'll five into what they want and finish what they started the night before.

Finally, Chat forces her into submission underneath him with her wrists in his hands above her head, caging her there with his hips which had been a struggle, seeing as they were now a messy tangle of blankets, bodies and a singular towel. 

His hair is more tousled than before and her now-messy, damp strands cascade around her and fall into her face as she lays beneath him. 

They both laugh at how childish they've been as Mari sits up, not realizing her mistake until it's too late. 

The blanket tangled between them had hidden the fact that the towel that had been wrapped around Mari's body had slid down past her breasts. 

Now, this leaves her exposed, chest to chest and face to face with the devilish black cat that still had her lower body pinned down with his hips. 

Chat's easygoing grin doesn't leave entirely but slowly morphs into something else, an expression Mari has never seen him wearing before. Desire? 

She remains silent instead of taking action by doing something like shoving him off, covering up, panicking, anything. She just watches as his gaze starts at her face and slowly shifts down her body, tracing over her now-exposed skin. 

His searing eyes make it back to meet hers and she sees him looking dangerously sexy in that moment. She thinks of him in ways she's never thought of him before. 

His messy blond hair cascades around his face and over his eyes, the lack of light from outside making his green eyes look electric and pulsing like her erratic heart beat. His dark suit give him an aura of mystery and danger, making her interpret him in a way she never has before. 

For a second, Chat's mind went blank while laughing with Mari about their childish ways. Once she'd stopped laughing and gone dead silent his eyes had opened and he'd taken in the reality of the situation he was living. 

In their mess of a fight for power her towel had slid off her body, leaving a blanket as the only thing covering her. Once he'd pinned her down and she'd sat up the blanket had slid down and revealed her entirely. 

She did not disappoint. His eyes had glided down her form —or at least what he could see— and it was a fine welcome gift. Her perky breasts had caught his hungry gaze, nipples at attention and ready. Ready for him. Her smooth, flat stomach looked perfect for marking, scratching and biting. He couldn't shake the feeling that washed over him. Claim her, it screamed. 

His hungry eyes met hers after roaming her body and found her looking at him with large, blue, almost innocent eyes, had there not been a charge of desire inside her orbs. 

"Princess," He started breathily, "you're breathtaking." 

She took in a small gasp, her blue eyes widen even more as she looks at him. She draws her bottom lip in between her teeth and watches as his eyes follow that movement. 

"Chat, I–" She stops herself. Millions of questions run through her mind. Why is he looking at her like that? Why can't she say anything to object or at least get him off of her? Did she want him off of her? 

She watches as Chat licks his lips. "Mari, I didn't mean to– it just– I mean–" He tries and fails to form a coherent excuse as he gazes down at her. She nods as though she's only half listening, just as hypnotized by the situation as she is. 

His hands which have been at his sides this whole time come up and grasp her soft but hard sides as he looked into her eyes, concerned. "Are you ok?" 

Her heart melts at the question, as do her insides at his gloved hands on her, letting her feel the warmth of his hands through them. "Mmhmm." She assures, though she's not sure if he heard it too. 

She can feel his thumbs rubbing up and down on her sides. She watches the sides of his mouth quirked up into a smile, "Good." 

She wonders what the hell is happening. She's half exposed in front of him, he's locked her into place with his hips, the sexual tension is charged in the air and he's asked if she's ok? She's supposed to be telling him to get off of her, to stop touching her and making her insides feel like putty. 

A shiver racks her body as she realizes that what she really wants is to feel him touch her in other places. She finds that the first coherent thought to enter her mind is her wondering what his lips would feel like on hers; what they would taste like. 

She licks her lips. She wants to find out. Mari feels like she's just been intoxicated and her thoughts are filled with the feline-like man on top of her.

Chat can see the look her eyes that are staring into his; they reciprocate the hunger he feels. She wants this. She wants him. And he'll be damned if he doesn't give the lady what she wants. 

His hands that are grasping her hips tighten. She lets out a surprised yelp and grasps his shoulders while he hoists her body out from under him until she is in the same position he's in, kneeling while facing each other. 

One hand stays on her hip while the other goes to her hair and smooths it out which leaves him to trail his claw down the side of her face, following the path down her body. 

"Mari." He croaks, his voice deep and husky. "You have no idea how much I want to touch you right now, to ruin everything that is perfect about you. To ravish you." He confesses. 

A mix between a gasp and a moan leaves her lips as she shutters, her hands grasping his shoulders tightened. Without thinking too much she leans forward, brings them chest to chest and whispers into his ear, "Then take me, Chaton." 

He takes in a shaky breath and feels Marinette push his shoulders down, getting on top of him as he lays on the bed. 

He watches as her hair falls over her face as she leans over him, straddling him. He can feel the warmth of her center dangerously close to his boner. 

She brings her head right above his and whispers, "Kiss me." And he does. 

He brings his hand up, threads his claws into her silky strands she hasn't cut in months and brings her rosy lips to his. Their lips touch and he knows he's a goner. His tongue enters her mouth, memorizing every inch of it, licks her lips and takes her bottom lip in between his teeth and bites. 

She hisses slightly at the feeling of pain that subsides and she finds herself enjoying it, surprisingly. Chat was making her enjoy pain for crying out loud! Now she could say she'd seen everything. 

His nails trailed down her back, bringing her thoughts back to the man beneath her. 

It excited her, the thought that he could cut her with his claws if he made one wrong movement. His hooded eyes looked dangerously dark as he explored my body, trailing his claws further down her body to her plump behind, which he grabbed onto with much enjoyment. 

He didn't know what was happening to him. He was utterly intoxicated, his thoughts filled with Marinette and only her. He was feeling something he'd never felt before; his primal instincts were nearly getting the better of him as he trailed his claws down her back. He wanted to be rough, go fast, make her have no other choice but to enjoy it senselessly. 

He tore his lips away from hers as he heard one thought enter his head: he wanted to hurt her. Hurt her in the best, most enjoyable and pleasurable way possible. To have her screaming his name, marked by his claws, his teeth, his lips. 

He forces himself to get off of the bed and stands at the foot of it. His heart is beating one thousand beats per minute as he looks over her flushed skin, her lips, ears, cheeks and nipples all blushing the same color. 

Mari looks stunned for a few seconds but soon looks up at Chat, who left her on her hands and knees after pulling away from her so suddenly. 

She tilts her head questioningly, "Something wrong, Chat?" She asks. 

Chats stomach rolls over at her still lust-filled voice. He knows he could never get tired of hearing that voice. 

He shakes his head 'yes', the 'no' then 'yes' again. Her eyebrows draw together, "Mari. . . I want you way too much." He explains tightly, trying to hold himself back from jumping onto the bed and ravishing the naked girl in front of him. "I don't want to end up doing something I might regret. . ." He trails off and looks away from her with effort, ". . .Something we might regret."

Chat jumps as he feels a hand at the center of his chest and looks back at the girl, the woman in front of him, amazed at the effect she had on him. 

"Chat." She starts, looking into his eyes as she slips her hands around his shoulders. "The one thing I could never regret. . ." Her lips brush against his as she speaks, her eyes glowing with passion, affection and something else. ". . . Is you." 

Their lips meet in a fiery kiss, straight from their hearts. They tumble back onto her bed, him on top of her. One of his hands holds her head in place, making sure their lips are almost permanently plastered together. The other travels down her toned, soft, luscious body, memorizing wem very inch of it. 

His hand goes further and further until it reaches its destination. He cups her center, rubbing the heel of his palm against her, creating a delicious friction that makes her moan into his hot, wet mouth. 

At the moment, her mouth wasn't the only thing that was hot and wet. 

He realizes that his clawed hands aren't suited for any type of manual ministrations— but his mouth is.

Their mouths part with an erotic suction sound, a string of drool serving as a reminder of their union. Chat brings his head to the crook of her neck, first sucking then biting at the skin, making sure to leave dark bruises. 

He travels lower, leaving his mark on every inch of her porcelain skin he can. Finally, he reaches his destination. Marinette shies away, shutting her legs and blushing—even more so than she'd already been— and not looking at him.

She can feel his gaze burning into her cheek as he waits for her to look at him. She turns her head back to him and, seeing his tousled blond hair and dark hooded eyes she feels her center get hotter. 

Chat prices open her creamy, pale thighs, exacmining the meal he knows he'll savor and surely never forget for as long as he lives. She's never done this before, he reminds himself in an attempt at making himself slow down. 

"Is this ok?" He asks her, fishing for a word or two of consent. It was the one thing that mattered to him at the moment. 

She thinks for a second and hes starting to think she'll object until she gives a shy nod, lays her head back down on her pillow and give a breathy, nearvous, 'yes.'

That was all Chat needed. He trails kisses down the insides of her thighs, sucking and biting some parts, licking them after to soothe the pain. 

Marinette knows she's embarrassingly aroused and that Chat can notice from the way he's teasing her with a knowing smirk in his face. 

She's trying not to squirm while he gets closer and closer to her burning core. She's anticipating the feeling, one she's never felt before. 

It comes so suddenly Mari's head jolts off her pillow. His tongue is smooth and silky as it glides to the top of her soaking wet opening, dips into the pool if her juices in the middle and goes down, repeating the process multiple times. 

Her hands instinctively go to his hair, tugging hard on it when he focuses on her little bundle of nerves. He wraps his leather-clad arms around her thighs and her lower stomach to stop her from interrupting his much-enjoyed meal. 

Chat's eyes wander up her form, past her perky peaks and catch her right at the moment she throws he head back and let's out a particularly breathy moan. 

Seeing her taking that much pleasure from his mouth makes him want to do even better. He picks up his pace and flicks his tongue in a continuous pattern he's found she likes. 

Grab, drag, flick, suck, repeat. The squelching noises coming from her wet pussy don't help his raging in hard-on, making him want to focus on the girl under him that much more. 

He continues his stroking, sucking, flicking and keeping her thrusting hips on the mattress as she nears the cliff of release. Her eyes are clenched tight, her muscles going taught in preparation for the sensation that's to come. 

Chat's hooded eyes look up while he continues, just in time to have them connect with Mari's deep blue depths.he pulls  away from her sex —barely— and orders, "Cum." 

The heat in his eyes and his husky command are what pushes Mari off the edge, her eyes glued to his as her mouth falls open, his cm tongue continuing his job as he laps up every last drop she gives him. 

Her eyes roll back as her head falls onto her pillow for the millionth time today, her hands in his hair pulling to get him away from her overly sensitive center. He wines but pulls away nonetheless, giving her a devilish smirk when he notices her eyes follow the movement of his tongue as he licks his lips. 

Those lips are covered with her juices and he's licking them! She can't help but be enthralled by the sight. She can't help but wondering to herself, does she taste that good? 

"You taste delicious." Chat states as if reading her mind. His hair, now standing up in some places and drooping in front of his eyes from her hands pulling casts a mysterious shadow around his face. 

She blushes and looks away, her natural shyness setting in. "You're not getting shy on me now, are you?" He asks with humor in his voice, gesturing to their positions. 

They're on  her bed, her naked, legs spread with him on his to match, propped up on his elbows between them, looking at and across her whole body to meet her gaze. 

She let's out a girlish giggle and goes to shut her legs when he stops her movement, holding them apart a few seconds longer to lick and suck her irresistible thighs a second longer, making her laugh again at his obsession. 

Marinette's not sure how she'll deal with what's gone down tonight in the morning but for now she doesn't mind interacting as they always have. 

Chat gets up as she does. "This is when I take my leave, Princess." He tells her, "You presence had been very," He looks her over, licking his lips to serve as a reminder for her, "enjoyable." He finishes. 

She blushes, "Don't say it like that." She chides softly. 

He chuckles. She's be the person to be embarrassed by his words after doing what they'd done. 

He heads to her balcony door, her naked form still following him, which he's trying to ignore. "As much as I'd love to stay," He glances at her body again, "we've definitely crossed a line tonight and I think we both need to gather out bearings before consider going any further." 

She turns him to look at her just as he opens her doors, getting on her tip-toes and gently kissing him, obviously shier than their previously scorching kisses. 

He slips one clawed hand into her soft hair and the other around her tiny waist, holding her mouth to his and her body against him as their mouth open to explore each other. Their mouths feel perfectly molded to each other in that moment.

Mari's first to pull away, gasping for breath, her chest heaving against his as she tries to catch her breath. He chuckles breathlessly, pecking her lips once, twice, a third time and finally pulls back. 

He smiles lazily, "If I don't stop myself now, I won't be able to." He warns. He backs out onto her balcony, turning back to her, ready to pounce into the night, he promises, "I'll be back."

And like that he was gone. Later, dressed in her previously-forgotten PJ's, she tries not to dwell so much in asking what the hell just happened and what they were going to do about it. 

For the moment she was happy, satisfied and just content with having shared that with Chat. She'd have to return the favor, she chuckles, laying her head on her pillow and drifting off with the memory of two hooded, glowing eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: A treat in the bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning spent tending to the bakery and trying to ignore the thoughts of a certain talented feline pause when Mari needs a little break. Who better to help her relax then that very same green-eyed cat? And who ever said Mari didn't enjoy a little expedition how and then?

Marinette woke lightly, feeling like she'd slept on a bed of clouds instead of her own. She felt probably the most satisfied she'd ever felt in her entire life. 

Her feeling of total satisfaction and relaxation flies out the window after her memories of the night before come bursting through the flood gates of her mind. 

Flashes of forest green eyes, sensations she'd never felt before and the sounds of her moans come to her head. What had Chat and she done? 

She knew exactly what they'd done, actually. She did, but that didn't mean she would choose to remember it. 

Realizing it had been her alarm that had woken her up Mari sits up and finds that she's running late. She gets up and realizes that, instead of her usual pre-picked outfit, there's nothing sitting there for her to wear. And it's all Chat and his random visit's fault. 

Her cheeks are burning just thinking about him but she ignores it, seeing as she can't afford to open the bakery late. At the moment Marinette and her other friends that go to the same college her are on vacation. With her parents gone for the week Mari's been entrusted with opening and taking care of the shop. 

And that means no dwelling on the feline that's constantly trying to control her. Now that was something she'd been surprised to see. Chat was always so chill and a go-with-the-flow type of cat so seeing him take control of the situation and of her body made her think she didn't know him at all. At least not well enough in that sense. 

Mari shakes her head and finishes tying her uniform-like apron, reaching for the door, flipping the sign to say 'open' and officially opening the bakery for the day. 

As the day progresses, Mari's mind no longer wanders toward the subject of green-eyed cats with talented tongues. Around mi-day, the time the bakery is least busy, Mari's after-breakfast rush headache kicks in, making it so that she decides to get a wet towel to put on her forehead in order to soothe her pounding head. 

Just as she sets her head back onto the front counter of the shop to relax for a second her phone chimes. She reaches for it next to her head and answers without removing the towel which is also obscuring her vision. 

Suddenly, Marinette feels a hand on her thigh and realizes immediately who it is when she recognizes the sound of a bell jingling. 

In that moment, her mother's voice comes through her phone, "Matinette! It's your father and I! We just want to check in and see how our beautiful little girl was doing with the shop and with her vacation."

Mari's about to take the towel off of her face and tell Chat that right now is not the time when she feel his hand leave her thigh. She feels a woosh of air and finds those same hands tying the towel around her eyes, obscuring her vision. 

She refuses to acknowledge the shiver that runs through her body as it traitorously puts up no fight. Chat's back in his previous position before she can do anything as Mari's mom asks if she's alright. 

"I'm 100% fine mom, just a little—" She stutters as Chat's hands start to travel up her thighs and under the black skirt she'd hastily pulled on this morning. "—tired, just a little tired." She finishes, hoping her mother would miss her deep inhale as Chat's claws trail trasingly up and down her thighs. 

Her mom gives a carefree laugh at something her dad says before replying. "Hopefully not too busy since it's your vacation. Well, we just wanted to check in, like I said. Nothings gone wrong? Nothing we need to know about?" 

Mari's mind blanks for a second as Chat starts sliding her panties off, her unused hand going to his head with the goal of getting him to stop but instead ends up in his hair, guiding him. 

"Mm no, there's nothing going on out if the n-normal. Everythings f-fine, n-no need to worry." She stutters as Chat licks and suck her inner thighs, surely leaving hickeys. Her center aches with need that she pushes back; she has to finish talking to her mother. 

"That's good, well, we hope you're giving yourself time for pleasure, honey. We love you, I'll call again tonight!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng says cheerfully, her husband yelling an 'I love you' before the line goes dead. 

Maris hand drops dead onto the counter, her phone sliding somewhere else after she turns the ringer off. Her head lifts off of it and she looks down at where —she assumes— the feline super is. 

"Chat! I was talking to my parents! What are you doi—" She gets cut off, biting her lip to stop the moan that came from Chat finally dipping his tongue into he slit. 

Her hand in his hair tightens as she internally fights herself; should she pull him off her or let him continue? On one hand they're in the bakery, rush hour just ended but someone could very well come in and easily see what's going on if they were to peek over the counter. 

On the other hand, anyone who did come in would have to lean all the way over the thick counter to be able to see anything that was happening. Even now someone would only be able to see Mari's hair peaking out and Mari could easily just turn around —after forcing a certain green-eyed fiend off of her— and tend to whatever the costumer needed. 

With that argument Mari has no time to decide which one she finds most convincing when Chat's tongue sharply presses down on her clit making her moan one of her quiet, need-filled moans. 

Mari feels her skirt lift again as Chat presumably lifts his head out from under it. "I'm sorry Mari," He says, not sounding at all sincere with his apology, saying her name in a way that makes her want to clench her legs together, "did I interrupt that call with your mommy?" He asks, teasingly and suddenly his voice and breath are right at her ear. 

"Cat got your tongue?" He questions, licking the spot on her neck under her ear before blowing on it, making goosebumps rise on her pale skin and causing her to let out a small gasp. 

Mari can feel the small stool she's sitting on move a little as Chat readjusts himself to be more comfortable before her delves under he skirt again. 

"Ch-chat! We shouldn't do this— not here, s-someone could walk in and s-see." She tries to reason, her hands in his hair telling a different story. 

His tongue dives into her warm wetness before his clawed hands suddenly snatch her thighs and bring Mari to kneel on the floor, sitting on Chat's face! 

"Tsk, tsk, Marinette, we both know they wouldn't see us immediately," He tells her, pausing to grasp her thighs tighter, claws bighting into the soft flesh as he feels her shiver on top of him, "the see-through desert displayers are over there. Meaning," He kisses her glistening folds, "I'm free to do want I want with you." He states, his tongue entering her again a second later. 

Mari's thighs tense as she half-gasps, half-moans. Chat's hands trail up her thighs, claws digging into the skin, going up to her waist and releasing behind her back. In one quick movement he unties her apron and throws it over to the side. 

Chat's eyes open to look up at the woman sitting on his face. He trails his tongue from her clit to the bottom of her slit, making a loud moan wreck her body which she tries and fails to keep contained. 

Looking up past her flat stomach and perfect mounds he sees a girl in heat. One of her hands are tangled in her own hair while the other is covering her mouth, trying to stop her moans from spilling out. 

Her eyes aren't visible because of the cloth obscuring her vision but he can imagine them clenched tightly. His claws dig into her soft but firm thighs again and he groans at the whimper that escapes at the action. This girl is going to be the death of him. 

Mari feels every press and lick and swipe of Chat's tongue; with her vision no longer available the sensations are all she has to focus on, making her moans louder and her reactions more noticeable, to her dismay. Chat's claws rake from her thighs to her waist and back throughout his ministrations, no doubt leaving marks. 

Shemoans at the thought, finding herself enjoy the pain of his claws being mixed with the pleasure of his tongue. She can feel the tightening of her abdomen as Chat's tongue lapps at her juices, going deeper into her pussy, exploring her pink, flushed walls as far as he can reach. 

Chats claw-clad hands brush over her sensitive bra-less breasts, making her silently curse herself for having decided the cute pink off-the-shoulder top she was wearing required no bra this morning. 

Though he has to be careful, Chat is pleased to feel her pebbled nipples through he shirt, tracing them ever so lightly with one of his claws. He knows she's close, her legs are even more tense, her arms seemingly finding no one place to stay and her lower body pressing itself hard onto his face without her realizing it. 

They're suddenly interrupted by the ringing if a bell that brings Mari back to the present. She forces herself off of Chat on wobbly legs and quickly unties the cloth from over her eyes, rushing to the counter where she findd the familiar face of one of hm their regular customers. The woman's name, she can't place, but she does recognize her.

Mari tries to act like she wasn't just on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm as she smiles, a little breathlessly, at the woman in front of her and asks her how her afternoon is going. 

The woman starts to go on about it aftet Mari grabbed the pastries she'd wanted, thankfully all having already been made. Mari tries to listen, rubbing her thighs together and she suddenly feels a hand just below the hem of her skirt. Chat's paws spread her legs and Mari can't protest as she feels his tongue at her entrance again. 

She focuses on keeping her knees from buckling and looking normal to the woman who keeps talking to her with a friendly smile on her face. 

Chat leans his back on the counter and brings Mari's entrance closer to his mouth with both paws on her ass cheeks. He smiles to himself as she tries to look like she's not being eaten out whilst the woman on the other side of the counter keeps talking to her. 

His tongue goes deeper into her, licking up her wetness while her whole lower body shakes with the effort of not moaning. He purposefully avoids her clit as he kisses, licks and sucks her sopping-wet lips. 

He hears shuffling and a few faint words of goodbye. As soon as the sound of a bell rings in his ears he forces his tongue into her clit. Hard. 

Mari's body literally quakes as she clutches the counter, Chat's clawed hands the only thing stopping her from dropping to her knees while a loud, resonating moan rips from her throat as she cums. Chat laps up the juices that flow out of Mari's spasming pussy, his hands clawing into her thighs heightening her pleasure as it comes out in hot, pulsing waves, stars dancing behind her clenched eyelids. 

Her legs shake as she comes down from her high, finally giving up on her as she drops onto her knees, each landing on either side of Chat, leaving her sitting on his lap. 

Shaky breaths leave her mouth as she tries to focus her hazy mind after the most powerful orgasm of her life. 

Chat's lips crash into hers before she can think too hard about it. Her hands go into his blonde hair, pulling it and caressing his ears, making him shiver and her moan when she tastes herself on his tongue. 

His leather-covered palms come up to massage her breasts, erect nipples pulsing at the friction, pulling another sweet moan from Mari. 

When they pull back to breath Chat has an amazed look on his face. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life," He exclaims making Mari blush furiously. He smirks that devilish smirk that has Mari's recently calmed heartbeat racing again, "Princess?" His green eyes bore into her blue ones. 

She finds herself nodding at him to continue, face looking so innocent yet so fucked out to him his already hard dick jumps, "you enjoyed the thought of getting caught, didn't you?" He states more than asks, making Mari blush all over as she mentally agrees that he's right. The rush she'd felt had been like no other she'd experienced before, not that she had much experience to go off of but still. 

Chat had given her the best orgasm of her life and, judging by the grin that rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat that was spread on his face at the moment, he knew it, too.


	4. Chapter 3: A taste of someone sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari dows enjoy giving a show. Here, Chat learns he's not the only one daring enough to go down on someone, where she learned it? Well never know but Chat sure ain't complaining. A party?? When??

Marinette knew she didn't want to get up from her position on Chat's lap just yet as Chat placed a bruising kiss on her lips, taking her bottom him in between his teeth and bit in when they pulled away. 

How everything Chat did was so unbelievably sexy, Mari didn't know. As Mari shifts to find a better position on his lap Chat hisses. She stops her movements and looks down, her skirt not letting her see their bottom halves. 

"What's wrong Chat? Did I hurt you?" She asks, puzzled at how she could have hurt him. He shakes his head, the paws at her waist squeezing. 

"Don't worry about it Prince—" He starts to reassure when she lets her weight off of her legs and her unclothed, warm core comes down on his leather-covered cock. 

He let's out a small, shaky groan, claws biting into her waist. Mari freezes; Chats cock is hard, like rock hard. She doesn't know what to do— until an idea pops into her head. 

Grinding her pussy onto his erection one last time —earning a groan from him— she gets up to puts it into action 

\--- --- ---

Mari's plan starts in her bedroom where she's yet to explain to Chat what she's doing, though he knows exactly what she's going when she gets on her knees in front of him and finds a small, seemingly invisible zipper and pulls it down, starting to open up the bottom half of his suit. 

He'd have to thank Plagg for that later, he thought, knowing that hadn't been there before he'd imagined it into the design a few seconds ago. 

"Oh, Chat," She purrs, ironically, sounding like the seductive little kitten she is. His abdomin clenches at this, "you've taken such good care of me. I think it's only fair if I return the favor." 

She finishes undoing his "pants" And reaches into the fabric of his boxers, grasping his thick, pulding cock. Chat silently thanks himself for not bothering with pants under his suit today. 

His voice comes out shaky when he speaks, "I-If you're alr-right with it..." He trails off, feeling her thumb rub over his rip, spreading the preccum there over the rest of it. 

She giggles, the innocent sound of it sounding so sexily deceptive. "I'm more than ok with this." She emphasizes her point by lowering his boxers, giving his length a lick from base to tip. 

"In fact," She breathes, her hot breath fanning over this wet cock, making him groan and her smile, "I think I'm going to enjoy myself quite a bit." And with that, she punctuates her statement by taking most if his length into her mouth after kissing the tip. 

Chat let's our a choked moan, clawed paws instinctively burying themselves in her hair as he feels the back of her throat against his tip. Her hands stroke the parts of him her mouth doesn't cover. 

She moans when Chat lets out a particularly loud groan and his hands tighten in her hair, pulling the steands and sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. Chat unconsciously thrusts into Mari's mouth making her thank whoever decides those kinds of things for the fact that she has no defined gag reflex. 

Mari's moans, Chat's groans and the erotic wet noises Mari's mouth makes around Chat's cock are all that can be heard as Chat feels the familiar could of tension in his stomach. 

His clawed hands scratch down her shoulders when Mari combines squeezing the base of his cock and deep throating him. She moans at the feeling, knowing the marks will be there tomorrow when she wakes up, marks she enjoys almost as much as the way they were created. 

Chat can barely get it out when he warns Mari that he's about to cum. He expects her to pull back and jack him off to his release or something along the lines of it but instead she let's out a muffled 'mmhmm' —the vibrations making Chat groan, mind you— as she continues. 

Chat tries to gather enough strength to pull his pulsing cock out of her mouth. He doesn't know if she understood what he was trying to say and doesn't want to force her to swallow his cum but his arms are useless at the pleasure he's experiencing. 

When his voice hits the back if her throat for the last time she feels the tick substance fill her mouth and, instead of spitting or something like Chat expected he watches —and groans, loudly— as she swallows every last drop, giving him a seductive, satisfied smile, popping his cock out of her mouth and licking the excess off of it. 

"Salty." She teases, licking her lips. Chat had absolutely no idea where this side of Mari came from but he sure as hell wants complaining. 

Before she can say anything else Chat pounces on her like the feline he is. She squeals as they tumble to the floor and Chat crashes his lips against the girl who just made him cum the hardest he ever has. 

Mari giggles, moaning into the kiss as Chat teasingly runs his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighs happily and slides her hands into his hair, pulling.

Her eyes widen when she remembers she left the bakery without anyone to help customers. She pulls away from their kiss, placing one last small one on his lips. 

"You sneaky Kitty; I left the barely alone because of you!" She scolds playfully as Chat clombs off of her, putting his makeshift pants back into place. 

He pulls her up by her waist, one arm wrapping around it and the other coming around and down to give her cure little ass a squeeze, nails digging in slightly. She almost gets lost in another one of his kisses until she pulls away, laughing at his antics. 

"Now, now, no more distraction me." She scolds as he untangles himself from around her and following her down the stairs. 

"But Princess, you're the one who's so distracting." He whines, pressing his front to her back and putting one hand on one of her ass cheeks and the other carefully cupping her pussy, aware of his claws. 

She gasps, leaning into him slightly, looking up and to the side to see his glowing green eyes looking down at her as they stand where the stairs meet the back counter. 

They're interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing and with another woosh of air, Chat seemingly dissapears. Mari fixes herself quickly, hoping she doesn't look like a woman who just did what she did. 

One of her closest friends, Nino Lahiffe, and the best friend of her long-forgotten crush, Aidrien Agreste, is standing there. 

"Hey Marinette!" He greete brightly. "How's your vacation going?" Asks her and they chat for a bit. 

Mari feels someone move next to her and glances down to see a tousled-haired Chat with her thong between his teeth, looking up at her teasingly. She really wants to tell him to leave her panties alone and go away but she can't with Nino right in front if her. 

It's then she realizes how bare she really is under her skirt, which makes her clench her legs together as she hears Chat snicker from behind him. 

Nino thanks Mari for the pastries as she hands them to him. "Oh! And Mari?" He questions, drawing her attention back to him. "You've got a little something here." He gestures to the part of her cheek next to her mouth. 

She reaches up and swipes her thumb at the spot, pulling back she finds it's Chat's— "Thanks Nino!" She smiles, chuckling awkwardly while trying not to blush. "I spilled some baking ingredients on myself earlier and I guess I didn't wipe them all off." She explains in a rush. 

Nino gives her a friendly smile, oblivious to what actually happened and what that substance actually is. "No problem, Mari, we should all hang out together soon! See ya!" 

Mari let's out sigh of relief and turns around to glare at the cat-like hero who sits and pretendd to be innocent. 

"Well, Princess, I think I'll take my leave now." He smirks, leaning down to meet her eyes, "I'll keep these as a reminder." He chuckles, tucking her panties away. 

He gives her a chaste kiss and before she can argue, he's gone. She sighs, this man will be the death of her. 

She grabs her phone that Lau forgotten on the counter and sees a text from Alya, her best friend and Nino's girlfriend it reads:

Hey Mari! Thanks for pastries, Nino and I ate them all in, like, 2 mins tops. We NEED to hang out soon; all four of us. Kim's throwing a party on Saturday and were all INVITED!!! I'll be at your house by 4 PM, the party starts at 5:30 PM!!! Be ready, I'm choosing your outfit!!! 

Mari smiles, shaking her head at her best friend's text. If Alya says she has to be ready, she has to be ready.


	5. Like Paint On a Canvas (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overthinking has never been Adrien’s strong suit He realizes now, though, just how hard it may be to control himself around the beauty he’s been ravishing. Joined by Alya in a quest to find the perfect outfit for Kim’s party, Mari has to think up away to explain the markings a certain cat’s left on her body. A little time looking at them brings her back to how she got them in the fist place...

The day of Kim’s party, Adrien could only be found pacing around his room. After starting college, Adrien had bought himself a rather nice penthouse near his college. He had been reassured by his father that he would be fine, much different from his overprotective ness during Adrien’s childhood. 

He runs his hands through his tousled hair and overthinks for the millionth time that day. What is he supposed to do when he sees Marinette tonight? Act normal? How is he supposed to act normal after all they’ve done? 

His heart stops for a second. Will she recognize him? He almost smacks himself; if she hadn’t recognized him countless times before she would start now. The only part of him she could even possibly recognize would be his cock. 

He chuckles and lets himself react. Cool, calm, collected and friendly is how he’s going to act; how he’s always acted. He can’t say he won’t be lingering in his stares and such, though. 

Shaking his head he gets back to the task at hand. Choosing an outfit. For a man who’s been a model countless times and has a fashion designer for a father, he’s having some problems. 

He finds his thoughts being filled not with the designer clothes in his closet, but with a woman who is worth much more than all of them combined. 

\--- --- --- 

Mari’s worry skyrockets when her best friend’s text comes through stating that, ‘I’m coming and your ass better be ready to wear whatever I choose!’ Followed by a yellow heart. Bipolar ass. 

It’s Alya that, even after so many years of knowing her, scares the shit out of Mari. She loves her, of course, by parties turn her into something other-worldly. Whatever outfit she’s planned out for Mari is going to cause her problems. 

It’s not that Alya is anything less than amazing when it comes to fashion. It’s just about the marking on Mari’s thighs, waist and ass she’s currently looking at in the mirror. Her undergarments only cover so much and she knows her best friend is a nosy one. 

Whatever Alya’s got planned for her is going to be short and tight. It’s also going to showcase some of the ways Chat Noir’s marked her. It’s a very good thing that Mari’s lying abilities have gotten considerably better throughout the years. 

Just then the ringtone for Maniac by Conan Gray goes off. Mari laughs at how much it suits her best friend. She grabs her phone and picks up while traveling down the stairs with an ‘I’m coming, I’m coming!’

She opens the shop’s door and laughs when her best friend pulls her into a bone-crunching hug. 

“Girl, it’s been way too frikin long! How old are you now? Like forty? Goddamn we don’t hang out enough outside of school anymore.” She exaggerates. 

Mari rolls her eyes and nods, “Forty-seven, actually, and you’re right. Vacation’s got me feeling like a hermit crab. I’ve missed having you around to burst my eardrums.” She chuckles at Alya’s pout as they make their way to Mari’s room. 

“So no one’s come to visit you over break?” Alya asks as they pass by Mari’s design room. 

The navy-haired of the two cna feel her cheeks heat as an imagine Chat and his visits over the past couple of days. Break had started at the beginning of the week and would end on Monday. This had given Chat noir many days to come and visit. Her parents had also extended their stay for the whole holiday. 

The Chat has practically gained an all-access pass to her house. When they hadn’t been doing… certain things, they’d been watching movies, fooling around and talking like they had before. 

Mari focuses back on Alya as they make it to her room. “Nah, haven’t really communicated with anyone outside of just the customers.” 

They enter her room and change the subject. 

“So what’d your teacher say about that program you wanted to do?” Asks Alya as she rummages through Mari’s closet determinedly. 

Mari thinks and realizes what her friend is talking about. “The studying abroad with Chloé’s mom’s fashion agency? She thought it was a perfect idea and Chloé’s mom had always been open to it.” She acclaims as Alya nods, comparing two items before throwinf them back where the come from, “She wants to send a few more people there and to other agencies to be apprentices, too.” 

Alya looks at her and smiles a huge smile, “I am so happy you’re getting this chance again. When you’re all done with the business portion of school you can focus on your designing! You can finally be more than just an anonymous online designer.” 

Mari nods with the same smile, “Yeah, that’s the plan. Doing that apprenticeship with Mrs. Bourgeois would be an amazing step forward.” 

Things drift off to less serious things until Laya finally finds what she’s been looking for. A sexy Suede mini long-sleeve off-shoulder black shirt and a short black skirt. The shirt was divided in two with little pieces of metal connecting both halves that would cover Marinette’s breasts with quite a bit of cleavage showing. 

The skirt had two of these slits all the way up the thigh, only stopping at the elastic at the top. They were about two inches in width with the golden pieces of metal convering nearly nothing. The skirt showed off the creamy expanses of Mari’s thighs. 

She knows in that moment that she’s in trouble. She can’t wear a bra or underwear with this outfit and it would showcase more than a few of Chat’s markings. 

“Umm, Al—” She starts but gets a sharp look in return. 

Alya pushes the outfit into her arms and rushes her into the bathroom. Once inside Mari shakes her head and wonders what the hell she can do. She slips her naked self into the outfit and looks it over in the mirror. 

Her eyes widen at the erotic display that is her body. Her ass is fully covered, which she does not worry about, but her thighs are uncovered and shown off to everyone. There are fading scratch marks going down parts of them. The skirt is high-waited but gives nearly no coverage of the marks on her waist. 

The marks on her shoulders and back, the ones most sever of all, are only visible if she moved her hair which she’s officially decided to keep down for the rest of the night. The bruises on her neck have healed but she can still still faint outlines that remind her of what Chat she done to her only a day ago. 

Flashback

Chat had been over for one of their more casual meet-ups at Mari’s house. They’d been cuddled up in her room watching something she couldn’t remember the name of. It involved a lot of action, a genre they’d found they both appreciated. 

They’d spent part of the evening in Mari’s design room. The room itself had been an old storage room she’d restored after high school. Mari had to get some work done with some of her designs and Chat, she found, had much knowledge about clothes. 

At the moment they had both been lying on their sides to face the desktop computer they’d moved to watch Netflix on. And, after much debate, Mari had won the title of little spoon. 

Chat’s clawed hand had been resting on Mari’s stomach as he cuddled up to her in a way that Mari found was more feline-like than usual. He may have been the superhero with a cat’s abilities; but sometimes it worried Mari how into being a cat he would get. 

She shied into her blanket as the two main characters started with a heated lip-lock and were quickly progressing. Chat gave a light chuckle and scurried under the huge blanket with her. It’s not like it had been cold— just that Chat had insisted on an “authentic cuddle session” 

“Feeling flustered?” He teased, moving his face closer to hers as his glowing eyes moved with him. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to hand it, maybe we should jus—” He didn’t get to finish before Mari had shoved the blanket down and brought her attention back to the movie. 

“Shush Charon; I can handle much more than a stupid sex scene.” She started matter-of-factly. She’d also to stop the shiver that want to go down her spine when Chat pulled her swiftly to his front. 

She let out a sigh and focused on the couple on the screen. The woman was obviously attractive and the man— and his dick was out. It was as though this movie had turned into a porno as the girl practically gave an entire tutorial on how to suck a man’s soul out of him. 

Mari could feel her breathing speed up along with her heartbeat as the couple got down to the deed. Unlike most movies she saw, the cameras captured most of the sex scene instead of leaving out the details. She could hear most of what was definetly real sex. 

Her cheeks burned as it progressed and, forgetting the challenge, she attempted to distance herself from the screen. Instead of managing to back up, she was met with the hard body that was Chat Noir. What’s more, she was met with another part of him that was incredibly hard. 

She could now feel the hot breaths Chat was releasing and, attempting to shift to look at him, she was stopped. Two strong arms came to wrap around her pajama-clad body. One looped around her waist and the other came up to her neck. 

The heat of the man behind her caused the hairs on Mari’s neck to stand at attention like all of her nerves. 

He released another breath, “if you keep moving like that,” His hands tightened around her neck but didn’t cut her air off, “I won’t be able to control myself.”

She felt her brows furrow, “What do you—”

Her eyes widened as her question was quickly cut off. Chat flipped them swiftly and ended up on top of her. One hand was still at her throat as the other played with the flowy bottom of her shirt. 

He looked at her with dark, hooded eyes, “I could hear every little fucking breath you let out while that guy fucked that girl’s throat. You kept wriggling around anytime one of them let out a moan or a grunt.” He smirks that dangerous smirk that had Mari gulping.


	6. Like Paint On a Canvas (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat helps Mari experience things she’d never thought about. Though she was obviously a mature woman before, she’s near graduated Chat’s School for Needy Submissives. She’s been marked up like a map to a special place and, tonight at Kim’s party, she’ll be showcasing his claim on her to everyone.

One clawed hand trailed up her shirt and roughly kneaded one breast, making Mari gasp. “I was trying to be a gentleman but you’re just too fucking tempting. That sweet innocence, God it drives me crazy.” 

Mari could feel her core clenching as Chat’s hand tightened around her neck. It pulsed with her heartbeat and she unintentionally let out a moan. Chat’s hand was gone in a second. 

She opened her eyes in confusion and mortification. “Did you enjoy me choking you, Princess? You like it when I hurt you, don’t you?” He stated more than asked. 

She gulped, “I—” but failed to find an explanation. Finally, she nodded which caused a smile to grow on Chat’s face. 

“You’re such a dirty little girl. I never would’ve guessed,” he bit his lip as his eyes trailed down the expanse of her, “Your body tells me you’ve grown up,” he licked one sensitive nipple through her shirt, earning a moan form the woman under him, “And your personality is mature. But you seemed to innocent…” 

He shocked her by bringing his knee up and grinding it against her center. Her eyes shut as she felt herself getting wetter than she already was. They fly open as his hand tightened once again, cutting her air off and making her release another desperate moan. 

“Look at you,” said Chat, “So turned on from watching two people have sex. From watching some whore get her throat fucked.” He released her neck and brought his face to trail licks and kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. 

“Nngh,” this came from Mari, “Chat,” she gasped as he marked her neck as he pleased. “Chat… fucking kiss me already.” She demanded needily. 

The feline peeled himself away from her neck in his own time, eliciting a whine from the woman beneath him. “Bossy now, are we?” His eyes were glazed with something dangerous she’d had yet to witness. 

She gained a little confidence, “What are you going to do about it?” Raising her head off her pillow she brought her hand into his hair and her mouth right next to his ear. “You’re the pussy here, Chat, so maybe leave the dominating to me.”

She flipped them so that Chat was on his back underneath her. “You really want to go there?” He asked but shut his mouth when she cast him a dark-eyed look. 

She gripped the bottom of her thin pajama shirt and pulled it off to reveal her naked breasts. She grasped Chat’s paws and brought them to her aching mounds, “Touch me,” She demanded 

Chat was entranced at this side of Marinette and decided he’d allow it for the time being. He did as she said and used mostly his leather-covered palms for friction against her pink nipples. 

She let out her breathy moans and trailed  
one of her own hands to her dripping cunt, drawing the last straw for Chat. 

Suddenly she’d found herself face-to-mattress with her bed. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt Chat’s breath at her dripping core. He licked only a stripe and could feel her legs quiver. 

“You enjoy that? That little power show? You can be such a bitch sometimes.” He smirked at her moan of greement, “It’s a little masochistic that I like it that way. But you know all about masochism, don’t you?” 

He yanked her up so that she was sitting upright. 

“Tell me,” He says, face dangerously close as his knee came between her thighs and his hand closed around her throat. “Just how hard do you like it?” 

She gasps at the feeling of his sharp claws drawing a slow, stinging path down her back. Her back arches as the feels liquid pleasure drip between her thighs. 

“Ever had that done to you before?” He asks, a hint of possession in his voice. His tongue trails down her neck, biting the skin harshly and drawing another choked off moan from Mari. He let go of her throat and she breathed in deeply before letting out a series of moans louder than her last. 

She caught her breath and tilted her head to look at him, his green eyes trained intently on her. “I’ve never had any of the things you’ve done to me done by anyone else.” She stated honestly. 

Chat’s eyes had softened the slightest bit as that Cheshire grin appeared on his face once again. “You always know what to say to a man, don’t know Princess?” 

Looking as though he’d made up his mind, Chat had given Mari’s neck a little squeeze and brought himself off the bed. Her brows furrowed but before she could say anything, Chat beat her to it. 

“You have a scarf anywhere?” He asked, rummaging through her drawers. 

Without thinking, she answered, “Third drawer on the left.” 

Chat went to said drawer and found a scarf along with… “Handcuffs and a rope, huh?” He asked, turning to look at her. 

Her face heated but she didn’t shy away. Instead she shrugged, “You can never be too creative.” She gave him her own smirk. 

He groaned, “Baby, you make me so hard.” 

In a flash he was standing in front of her kneeling form on the bed. “I’m gonna blindfold you,” he stated, grabbing a few tendrils of her hair and kissing her lips once, “then I’m going to de-transform,” his tongue ran over her lips as her breathing increased, “and I’m gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. And you’re going to take all of me.” 

In one swift movement he tied the scarf securely around Mari’s head, effectively cutting off her vision. 

“Plagg, claws in.” She heard him say and in a second she was back into her previous position. “You look so pretty like this,” he trailed a hand over the curve of her ass and brought it to caress the lips of her pussy, making her shiver. Suddenly a slap could be heard as he brought his hand down on one of her globes, a surprised moan leaving Mari’s mouth. “I wish you could see yourself.”

Chat soon got Marinette into the position he wanted her. He’d looped the handcuffs around one pole of her headboard and tied the rope to the bottom of her bed to keep her legs from moving. 

He’d taken a moment to admire her this way; breasts heaving, pussy glistening and open for him, arms and legs bound so that she had no choice but to endure and enjoy everything he gave her. Marinette was beautiful, no doubt, but like this, she looked gorgeous. 

He’d climbed on top of her, cock rock-hard and hanging just above her face. “You ready baby?” He asked and the only answer he got back was her taking his tip in her mouth. He let out a grunt and got to work himself. 

Mari’s tongue lapped at Chat’s weeping cock, following the veins and collecting his precum. Her back suddenly arched at the feeling of Chat’s tongue delving deep into her folds. The vibrations of her moan made Chat —now Adrien, it seemed— groan. 

She swallowed more of Chat’s cock just as he pressed down on her clit, making her moan, though her airway was momentarily cut off. Chat fucked her harder with his tongue and soon added his fingers. 

She trembled when she felt his fingers rubbing against her slit. “Don’t worry Princess; I’ll take good care of you.” He’d said and had rubbed her clit before insert one finger. 

The more she sucked on his cock the closer she could feel him getting, just like she was. His one finger had turned into two, then three and she’d never been stretched so deliciously before. 

Chat had decided long ago that his favorite places to be were in Mari’s mouth and in between her thighs. Speaking of those, at that moment her could feel them tensing and hurried himself to make her cum first. 

He dragged his fingers against her G-spot for the millionth time and with one more press of his tongue on her clit she was cumming. Deep in the back of her throat he felt all of the vibrations from her moans, making him spill into her mouth. 

Then he’d turned and kissed all the way up her body up to her lips. He’d given her the sweetest kiss. 

“You’re fucking amazing, Princess.” 

End of Flashback 

“MARI YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!” Called Alya who had most likely been calling her however long she’d been daydreaming. 

She tries to will the blush off her face and ignores the pulsing of her nether-regions at the thought of all the things Chat had done to her. She sighs. 

Alya pauses her pounding. “It can’t look that bad. Actually, it can’t look bad at all because I chose it!” She calls. 

“I’m coming out, geez!” She calls and scurries to the door. 

She opens it and steps out. She laughs when Alya lets out a wolf whistle, making her twirl and looking at her form all angles. 

She frowns though and Mari knows what question comes next. “What’s up with those scratches Mari?” The worry is clear on her face. 

Mari gives her a reassuring smile, “Don’t look so distraught, my friend. I got a rash at the beginning of break and kept scratching myself way too hard in my sleep. These,” She pointed at the scars in various places of her body, “are the results.” 

Alya laughs with her and shrugs, “Makes you look even more badass.” 

“Your turn!” Comes from Marinette and both girls get into the spirit as Mari manages to convince her best friend to let her do her own hair. 

As Alya slips her clothes on and does her hair. Marinette pulls her golden and black strappy heels on. Nino and Adrien call to tell the girls they’re almost at Marinette’s and to be ready. 

It’s then that Marinette realizes that, throughout the entirety of the break, she hadn’t thought once about the boy she’d been all about for years. 

And it was all thanks to the masked cat that had shown her what it meant to move on. 

\--- --- ---

Both women rush out of the bakery, Marinette locking the door securely behind them. Alya gets into the back seat of Adrien’s black Challenger with Nino, leaving Mari to slide in next to Adrien. 

Oblivious to his staring she greets him like normal. Through the darkness he can still see everything, thanks to his cat-like abilities. Obscuring his view of Marinette’s outfit, though, is the black fur jacket that’s wrapped around her body. 

He swiftly pulls into the street and doesn’t need to set the GPS to the address they’d all been to before. 

“Do you think everyone’s going to be able to make it?” Asks Alya. 

At the corner of his eye he can see Marinette shrug, “I’m pretty sure.” 

A grin makes its way onto the blonde boy’s face, “Come on guys; it’s a party at Kim’s house! No one misses a party at Kim’s.” 

At that moment Adrien, Chat Noir, Daddy, whatever you want to call him, had no idea how absolutely right he would be.


End file.
